


Red Like Roses

by NikkiDoodle



Series: The Place of You [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Battle, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hope, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was strong, independent, and a true friend.<br/>But with chaos knocking like a wolf at the door, emotions fly and true colors are shown. Love runs wild and the sorrow is strong. Will things ever be the same as they were before? No. Not when they are made to become Heroes and used as weapons of the Earth.</p><p>[James Ironwood x OC x Qrow Branwen]<br/>[Set Prior to Season 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just finished season three of RWBY and I can't help but have feels. So, I made this story which is part of a series that I will be (slowly) working on over time. I hope you enjoy.

_**Some believe in Fairy Stories and the God's that they can't see.** _

 "Do you honestly believe that you have to do this all on your own!" Qrow shouted, angry with the scene he had stumbled upon.

There before him was a severally beaten up young woman. Her short brown hair flowing with the small gust of wind that passed by upon the battle field that once was there. Her set of armor has a rounded helm with a face guard shaped in the face of a god that was setting atop her head to expose her face. Blood, red as a rose, running down the left side of her face as she turned to look at him. The rest of her armor was leather with the shoulders are fairly rounded, wide and huge and they're decorated with a masterfully crafted leather face on each side, one side has a crying emotion while the other is smiling. The upper arms are protected by squared, layered metal remembrances which sit well under the shoulder plates while the lower arms are covered by embraces which have a masterfully crafted bird's upper beak attached on each outer side.

The lower half from the chest down isn't as heavily protected as her upper half. Only breast plates are there to guard around her heart that covers only the front, the back is where the attachment straps are and they offer no real protection. Her stomach is exposed and shows the black shirt underneath that covers every piece of skin. She's wearing black tights and knee high brown boots go to complete the whole attire.

He hadn't gotten there in time, only after learning what the stupid girl had planned on doing. Men sprawled about dead around her feet, the men that she had just fought and beaten to death with her own two hands. Her bloodied fists tightened into balls beside her sides. She turned fully to face Qrow, a deep frown on her face.

"You shouldn't be here, you know whose coming after all the trouble caused."

Qrow shook his head and started toward her, his determination showing in his eyes. As he approached, she held up her hand and caused him to stop in his tracks. His eyes widened, wondering for a split second if she was really going to attack him.

"There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore." she spoke softly to him, not wanting to hurt him.  
  
There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place where there's no bridges left to burn anymore. We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready. We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy this fight is far from over."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

He was clenching his own hand tightly now, feeling the need to draw his scythe and knock some God damned sense into her. His eyes didn't leave hers as she continued to stand there surrounded by all the lives she had taken. The people that had taken the life of the one person that had seemed to have held her together up till now.  
  
The innocence of youth with a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering... Were we born to fight and die?  Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?"

There was a roaring of ships that could be heard in the background, she was right he was coming now, they were probably all coming now. Qrow gritted his teeth as he quickly reached for his weapon and drew it faster than the eye could follow.

"If you think I'm going to just let you go like that then you're crazy! There's no way I'm going to just let him take you because of this! You're not going anywhere! You hear me!"

Qrow screamed as he launched himself toward her, bringing his scythe down upon her. She blocked it quickly, drawing forth her own weapon from her side and putting it above her head; her sword. The weapon that she had kept sheathed as she had taken the lives of the men that laid there all around both of them. Her deep purple eyes narrowed with a look of sorrow within them, Qrow noticed that she had felt remorse for the lives she had taken out of anger and revenge for the life that was lost at their hand.

"I never wanted any of this to happen." she whispered, "I wanted all of us to be together for a long, long time."

Her eyes closed, noticing the the weight of Qrow's weapon wasn't all that heavy anymore. The sound of the planes landing around them and the sounds of dozens of footsteps came quickly, filling her ears with their movement.

"Halt! Drop your weapons!"

"H-Hey! Wait just a minute!" Qrow shouted toward the soldiers that had raised their guns at the both of them.

"Please, don't do this!" Qrow returned his attention back to the grief stricken woman before him.

He knew that look, she didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to cause anymore pain than what had already happened. But the men around the both of them, they weren't willing to take any risks it seemed. Their guns were raised and they were ready to kill.

"Stand down, Mini."

Her eyes snapped open wide as could be from his voice. Her head turned slowly, seeing the General standing there off to the side with his hands behind his back. It was then at the sight of him did she finally give up completely. She dropped her sword to the ground and stumbled backwards a step before collapsing to her knees completely. Her hands coming up to cover her face as she let out a scream of anguish realizing what she had done. The lives she had taken, the life that was taken prior, so much death. So much unnecessary death. Qrow took a couple of steps back and looked down to her in shock. How far she had fallen from the once strong woman he'd known her to be.

Both men watched silently as she broke down by anger and by sadness. They watched as she was scooped by the soldiers and taken into custody. They watched as their once amazingly strong and independent friend was taken away.

_**There'll be no Hero in the End who will Rise above.** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mini sat in the very isolated and cramped one person jail cell. She had been taken into custody shortly after Ironwood had arrived on scene of the deaths of several men. Stripped of all her belongings that were deemed 'dangerous' she was left in nothing but her black leggings and her top. No armor was found anywhere and even her boots had been removed and she was given socks.

Currently Ironwood was in his office trying to decide the Fate that would bestow upon Mini.

  
It was extremely difficult for him seeing as how he himself and her had a long-standing friendship. Never would he have thought she would have become so violent with the type of Personality he had always known her for. Bobbling his mind trying to figure out something to do with her, he stopped thinking as he heard a knock on his office door.

  
"Yes? What is it?"

  
Although he really had no initiative to invite whoever it was on the other side of the door into his office, the door came open to reveal the Headmaster. Straightening up and his chair from his socks over position in which he had his hands folded in front of his face, he looked up to Ozpin as the man walked into his office.

  
"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

  
Ironwood ask, already knowing the answer before the silver-haired man could speak. Ozpin moved closer towards the desk and look down at Ironwood with that mysterious glint with in his eyes.

  
"I just got finished taking with Qrow. It seems you've got our friend locked away like a criminal."

  
"That's because she's acted as such."

  
"Oh?" Ozpin raised a brow. "That's not what I heard from Qrow. You know, the man's extremely upset about how you handled this."

  
Ironwood shook his head before he turned his chair to the side and stood up. Placing his hands behind his back he walked towards the large window that adored his office.

  
"She killed people, Ozpin."

  
"She killed killers, James."

  
Ozpin said, taking Mini's side. Ironwood scoffed and shook his head, he couldn't believe what the Headmaster just replied.

  
"They were still people. Maybe not innocent people, but still, what right dose that give her?"

  
"Perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly, I agree. But, surely you of all people can understand what it's like to want vengeance for something dearly lost."

  
Ironwood side, knowing exactly what the Headmaster was talking about. Ironwood continue to look out the window, it seems that rain was going to be in their forecast for tonight as the dark clouds hung over the city.

  
"Summer died right in front of her, James."

  
"I know. I-I remember."

  
"All I'm saying is that you take a moment and see where she stood when she found her friends killers. Would you have done things any different?"

  
Ozpin asked, watching Ironwood's reflection in the glass.

  
"Yes. I would not have killed them in the way she had done. I wouldn't have killed them."

  
Ozpin knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere further with James, but he knew that he had made a small progress into getting the man to think about the type of punishment he was going to grant her. Ozpin had left, leaving James to think about everything they had talked about.

  
Ironwood wanted to believe deep down that Ozpin was right, that she had just killed killer and not innocent people. But even so, she wasn't part of any type of police or military force so she wasn't able to get away with something like this. This type of behavior could cause fear among the people, and that was the last thing that Ironwood and Ozpin needed was the fear.

  
And that's when it hit him. A small smirk came to his normally turned lips. With his hands behind his back, he left his office. It was time to see if Mini was ready to give her answer to his question.

  
There she was, in all her broken down glory, sitting in her cell as she awaited judgment. The feeling of remorse floated through the cell, not because of what she had done, but what she was unable to have done. It was true, Summer Rose had died right before everyone's eyes. Mini hadn't been able to do a damn thing as Summer had been knocked off the cliff, body never found through the deepest parts of the woods.

  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the cell. So many memories flashed through her head, thinking of Qrow and Summer both, and how their family was now that much smaller. Not to mention Summer had left behind two little girls -- Ruby and Yang -- the poor things.

  
There was a sound of footsteps that approached the tiny and enclosed cell. They sounded heavy and single, making Mini believe that it was Ironwood coming to her; needless to say she was right.

  
The door was opened and light flooded inside, causing the young woman to shield her eyes with her hand, squinting through her fingers at the taller man that stood before her.

  
"I asked you a question earlier and you didn't seem like you were ready to answer it."

  
Ironwood's booming voice echoed in the small cell as his cold and unchanged face shown her that he was in his normal 'General' command moment. Her deep dark eyes gazed up into the sharp blue ones of Ironwood's. Her lips parted and she seemed to speak slowly as if trying to remember correctly the question he had asked her.

  
"What should my punishment be? If I were to chose a punishment for myself, for the crime of taking lives, if I were to chose then I would chose death."

  
Ironwood stood there, his arm tensing up as his hands behind his back gripped tightly. He narrowed his eyes toward her.

  
"You would send yourself to the gallows then?"

  
"It would be the just thing to do, wouldn't it?"

  
She asked, looking away for a moment before looking back to him. She stood up, and approached the open door, gazing up at him and all his worth. Her hand came up as she rested it upon his covered chest. Her fingers playing the buttons of his uniform as she stood there.

  
"I am no different than those who killed Summer Rose. I killed them, therefore I am a killer just the same."

  
Ironwood couldn't stand it anymore, he had tried his best to keep his composure due to the fact that there were camera's around them, watching them both constantly, but he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her wrist, he pushed her back farther into the tiny cell to where they were out of sight of the cameras.

  
He pinned her much shorter body up against the wall with his own body, his lips came down upon hers in a heated moment. She moaned lightly into the kiss that Ironwood -- no, that James had given her. But it was short lived as he pulled away, but continued to hover over her lips. A rumble in his chest as he spoke.

  
"You're not like them at all, Minirva Krim. Don't you dare ever let me hear you say that about yourself again."

  
With her full name rolling off his tongue she knew for a fact that her fate wasn't going to be like she thought it was in the beginning. She gasped, a hand coming up to her lips as she covered them.

  
"You will not face death, not today. Instead, your punishment will be that you are to work for Ozpin. Anything that he says you'll have to do. You'll more than likely be working beside Qrow -- " James sighed as he thought of the drunkard. "but at least you'll be alive."

  
Mini nodded, glad that she wouldn't be facing death after all.


End file.
